


Ravenous

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The easiest way to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Shake, Rattle and Roll.

Danielle stared at Jack; her hazy and satisfied yet hungry eyes met his while he got his breathing under control. "We need to eat," Danielle suggested hoarsely.

Jack twiddled her hair between his fingers. "I don't feel like cooking," he protested lazily as he softly kissed her neck.

"We'll do it my way then," Danielle offered peacefully.

Jack sniggered dotingly. "Takeout on speed dial."

"Exactly," Danielle said laughing softly as she passed the phone to Jack.

"What are we ordering?"

Danielle shot him a thoughtful look. "Not number one, because he's right here and I've already had him three times. We could get number two or number three."

"Two or three?" Jack questioned.

Danielle smiled. "Italian is on two, Chinese is on three."

Jack pressed three and ordered their food. 

As Jack hung up, he could tell that Danielle was impressed by the way he gave their order. "What?" he asked, knowingly. "You never told me when you learnt Chinese." 

"Well you never told me when you learnt Italian," Jack conceded.

Danielle softly kissed him on the chest. "I'll tell you when we've eaten," she said, smiling brightly at him.


End file.
